Crash, Glass, Metal, Scream
by notinuse4
Summary: After Blaine's drunken father causes a life-threatening car accident, Kurt and Blaine find themselves in a situation that will test their love for each other and for their families. Traumatic experiences can only lead to more issues; how well will they cope? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this just came to me one day and I tossed the ideas around in my head all day then decided to put them down on paper… Don't worry NO character deaths even though the title looks like there will be. Just drama with a healthy sprinkling of fluff! **

**I would love your reviews to see what you think of the first chapter! Enjoy!**

"Mmm I love you…" Blaine mumbled, snuggling closer to Kurt's warm body. They were curled up on Kurt's bed in his house, and it was almost 10pm. Burt and Carole were out for the night, staying in a local hotel to celebrate Carole's birthday. Finn was at Rachel's, so Kurt and Blaine had the whole house to themselves.

"I love you too, Blaine. More than you can ever know," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine lightly just below his ear. Blaine chuckled and nuzzled into Kurt's soft kisses down his neck and jaw. The two boys lay like that for a while longer, just feeling the warmth of each other, limbs intertwined, until Kurt sighed and said, "Blainey… You have to go home… It's getting late and your Dad'll wonder where you are."

Blaine stiffened in Kurt's arms at the mention of his father. His dad had never hurt him physically; Blaine didn't think he would ever do that. But he made it clear how he thought about Blaine's sexuality and took every opportunity to tell Blaine what a disappointment he was and how he should pull himself together and start liking girls. Blaine hated going home to his dad's teasing about his and Kurt's relationship, hated the way he talked about Kurt as if he were some freak who was 'contaminating' Blaine further. "Can't I just stay here?" He mumbled, pulling Kurt impossibly closer and kissing him softly, "I promise I'll be good…"

"No, Blaine… My Dad won't be happy if he finds out you slept here, and I don't think yours will either." Blaine pulled away from Kurt's embrace with a sigh. Kurt knew what Blaine's Dad was like when it came to his son's relationship, and he didn't want Blaine to get into any trouble.

"Fine," Blaine finally agreed. But he looked back down into Kurt's eyes, "Just one more kiss…"

Kurt chuckled and pressed his lips to Blaine's, who kissed him back passionately. Just as they were starting to get comfortable again, someone started banging loudly on the front door. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt worriedly, "I think that's my dad…"

The two boys got out of Kurt's bed and walked downstairs. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, who took a deep breath and opened the door to see his father on the doorstep. Mr Anderson was tall and lean, with a drawn face and deep set eyes; very different to Blaine's small yet muscular frame. He glared down at the two boys holding hands and said, "What are you still doing here? Too busy making out with this fairy?" Kurt winced at the words, but Blaine just held his head up higher.

"Dad, don't talk about Kurt that way. It's one thing calling me names, but don't do it to him."

"Him? Ha, you may as well be dating a girl. Look at it, the little pixie!" Mr Anderson leered down at Kurt and his foul breath indicated to the teenage couple that he had had a few drinks and must be feeling especially obnoxious. "Come on Blaine, you're coming home. Come get in the car."

Kurt looked alarmed at this, "Sir, are you sure you should be driving Blaine anywhere? I mean, it's pretty obvious that you've had a bit to drink already."

"Are you telling me what to do? How dare you, you little fag! Blaine is my son, and I'll do what I want with him. Blaine, come on. Get in the car." He went to grab Blaine by the wrist, but Kurt pulled him further into the house.

"Sir, Blaine isn't going anywhere with you." Kurt gave Mr Anderson his best bitch glare and stood his ground. Kurt was not going to let Blaine be abused by his father even more than usual just because he had been careless with the alcohol that evening. Blaine looked scared, and his father looked even angrier. He grabbed Blaine by the collar and pushed Kurt back towards the stair well, Kurt tripping and falling onto the bottom step.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, trying desperately to reach back into the house. "Dad, let GO!" He struggled against his father but to no avail, and his father just dragged him down the drive towards his car.

"Come ON Blaine! Leave him, he'll be fine!" And he threw Blaine into the back seat, clambered into the driver's side and started the engine.

Kurt, a little winded from the shove, jumped up and ran outside onto the pitch dark street. Before he could do anything though, Blaine's dad sped off with a wheel spin. Kurt's heart sank as he watched the car meander up the road, and skid round the corner. _Blaine better be alright, you asshole… _And he stepped back inside the house to call his father.

"Dad? Yeah, Blaine's dad just came to pick him up… Yeah… I'm worried, his dad seemed drunk and his driving was a little worrying… No, I'm fine… Well he shoved me but- No Dad, honestly, I'm okay! Dad… Please don't leave, I'm fine… Yes. Yes, stay there tonight I'm okay, really. I'm just worried about Blaine… Okay. Yeah, sure. Bye Dad. Love you." Kurt sighed as he ended the call. His dad had told him not to worry, that Blaine could look after himself and that if anything happened he was to call Burt right away.

Heading upstairs, Kurt thought to himself about the relationship between Blaine and his Dad. He knew that Mr Anderson was deeply homophobic, and verbally abusive, but he trusted him enough to know that he would never physically hurt Blaine seriously, but he had just shoved Kurt quite hard, and he was driving drunk. With Blaine in the car. _If Blaine gets hurt… I don't know what I'll do. I have no idea what I'll do. _

Trying to get away from this train of thought, Kurt showered and changed into his PJs, then began his extensive moisturising routine. _You have nothing to worry about, Blaine will be fine. _But just then, his phone began buzzing on the side next to him. Heart racing, he looked at the caller ID. It was the picture of him and Blaine in their Dalton uniforms, looking happy and wild in their new relationship.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Yes honey I'm fine, I hope my dad didn't hurt you, I'm so sorry Kurt. So so sorry."

"Blaine don't worry, it wasn't your fault! And I'm okay, I was just a little winded." He smiled at hearing Blaine's voice, "Are you back home safe yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. I've got dad to calm down his driving a little bit though."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if anything were ever to happen to you…"

"Kurt, listen. I won't let anything happen to me or you. I would never put you through anything like that, I promise. I love you too much for that." After that statement, Kurt heard Blaine's father in the background jeering and calling Blaine foul names because of what he had said.

Then, Kurt heard something that would change his life for ever. He would never forget the sound, nor the feeling of dread and despair that followed Blaine's words and the noise of what was going on on the other end of the phone line.

"Dad. Dad keep your eyes on the road! No! Dad, WATCH OUT! KUR-" Before Blaine could finish saying Kurt's name, however, there was a horrifying sound of a violent crash, glass breaking, metal scraping, and someone screaming. The sound rocked through Kurt's body, especially the blood-curdling scream, which he could tell came from Blaine. Kurt just stood there, aghast. He stared blankly at the wall, refusing to accept the reality of what he had just heard, and straining his ears to hear if Blaine was okay. He couldn't hear anything from the other side of the phone, but the line was still open.

"Blaine? Blaine! Talk to me, Blaine! Are you there? Blaine, please tell me you're okay! Blaine?" Sobbing, Kurt's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the bathroom floor, still screaming Blaine's name down the phone. "Blaine? Please tell me you're there! Blaine! Please, you're okay Blaine I know you are… BLAINE!" He yelled Blaine's name as loud as he could, then curled up into a ball on the floor, tears running down his face. He couldn't take it. What the hell had just happened? This wasn't real… It couldn't be real. These things didn't happen in real life, not to people as kind and caring and beautiful both inside and out as Blaine. He knew that he shouldn't have let Blaine go with his dad in that state. He should have put up a bigger fight, and now Blaine was…

NO. _Blaine is NOT dead. He is okay, the phone must just be far away from the car, it must have fallen out the window… _Kurt listened desperately to his small phone, crushing it as close to his ear as was humanly possible, but he could hear nothing but the wind. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice. It wasn't Blaine, but someone was near the phone.

"_Oh my God… Sandra, get over here! There are two of them in there… I think they're both unconscious…" _There was the sound of metal moving and Kurt held his breath, desperate for a sign that Blaine was okay. "_Oh God there's so much blood… Where the hell did he even come from? I didn't see him at all! Sandy, call an ambulance. We need to get these two to the hospital..." _

The line went quiet again, besides a few more scrapes of metal, rustling of movement, and curses from the helping man. Kurt found himself calling Blaine's name again, hoping that the people on the other end of the line would hear his cries, but his voice didn't seem to reach them. He yelled Blaine's name repeatedly until his throat was sore, but the people at the site of the accident didn't respond.

Crying, Kurt lay there on the cold, hard floor, still sobbing uncontrollably, until he heard the sound of an ambulance siren from the other end of the phone. His breath caught in his throat as he gasped, pulling the phone even closer to his ear, trying to listen to what the paramedics were saying. But they sounded as though they were quite far away from the phone, and he could only make out part of what they were saying. "_Hospital… Concussion… Broken ribs… air bag… blood loss… hurry..." _was all he could make out.

All of a sudden, the line went dead. Blaine's phone must have run out of battery. Kurt felt like his heart had been ripped out of his body, torn up, and shoved back in upside down. He couldn't feel anything but pain, he couldn't see anything but Blaine's face, couldn't hear anything but the sound of the crash replaying over and over in his mind. It was like his mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened, but at the same time it was like he was being hit in the face by it with every breath. He remained on the floor, leaned against the bath and pulled his knees into his chest, screaming and crying to himself, and calling Blaine's name even though he knew that Blaine couldn't hear him.

A few minutes later he heard the front door slam, and he heard Finn calling his name. Kurt just carried on screaming and crying as Finn raced up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. He saw Kurt on the ground, a broken, sobbing mess. He panicked and ran to Kurt, putting his strong arms around him. Kurt turned and cried into Finn's shoulder, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, shhh… It's okay…" Finn tried to comfort the hysterical lump in his arms, rocking back and forth and whispering to him, "What happened? Kurt, calm down. Where's Blaine?"

At the mention of Blaine, Kurt cried even harder and screamed his name, hands going up to cover his face. Finn looked shocked, "Okay, okay! What happened, did he break up with you? Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear-"

"No Finn…" Kurt cried into Finn's shoulder, "He, he… His dad came and, and… and he took him but they, they…" He sobbed even harder, breath hitching in his throat. He couldn't say any more than that to Finn, so just turned his face away and continued his sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay Kurt. You'll be okay." Finn didn't push the matter any more. He had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that Kurt needed help right now, and Finn had to be the one to support him. "Hey, shall I call Burt and my mom? See if they can help?" Kurt nodded brokenly, not willing to open his mouth to actually reply to Finn.

Kurt looked up at Finn through bleary eyes, the taller boy nodding and smiling slightly in an attempt to comfort Kurt before leaving the room. Kurt felt empty and broken. What the hell had just happened? He needed to get to the hospital, find out if Blaine was okay. But at the same time, he didn't want to go; didn't want to believe that the accident had really happened. He just sat there, on the bathroom floor, quietly crying and shaking his head to himself, as if that would make this all go away, until twenty minutes later Burt and Carole arrived on the doorstep.

Burt came straight up the stairs to Kurt, and took the sobbing boy into his arms. "Shh, shh Kurt. It's okay, you're okay… Is it Blaine's dad? What did he do?"

Kurt took a deep breath, stared at the ground and told his Dad the whole thing straight away, somewhat surprised at his bluntness. "They had an accident. They were driving home and Blaine's dad crashed the car. I heard the whole thing dad, Blaine had called me and I had to stand there and listen to the whole thing… Then the paramedics came and said something about concussions and broken ribs and blood… It's all my fault Dad! I let him go with his dad even though I knew it was dangerous and I let him go… It's all my fault…"

Burt and Carole had paled listening to the story, but know Burt shook Kurt's shoulders firmly. "No. Kurt, do not blame yourself. You could never have predicted this. It's not your job to look after Blaine, his father should have been more careful. Please don't blame yourself for this, Kurt. Come on, we're going to the hospital. Blaine will be fine, you'll see. Come on." Burt sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening up there for that to be true, then hoisted up the still silently crying boy, who was much paler than usual and felt heavy in his arms. He half-carried, half-dragged Kurt out to the car and put him in the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's side, and Carole and Finn both piled into the back seats. Each person was lost in their own thoughts for that awful trip, and the only sound was Kurt's ragged breathing and occasional sniffs and sobs. Even Burt let a few tears roll down his cheek; he hated seeing his son like this.

Kurt just stared blankly out of the car window, dreading what was to come at the hospital, but simultaneously looking forward to seeing that Blaine was okay. He would be. He had to be. _Please let Blaine be okay. Please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who have added me or the story to favourites or alerts, and all the reviewers – much appreciated. **

**I thought I'd try writing this one a little differently, so it's from different points of view all through. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.**

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy! **

**(Blaine's POV)**

The car was still meandering down the road dangerously, but I'd managed to at least get my dumb dad to slow down a little. "Not yet," I told Kurt after he asked me if I was home, "but I'm almost there. I've got dad to calm down his driving a little bit though." I explained to Kurt who was fretting down the phone. It made me feel so sad and yet so happy every time he told me he was worried about something to do with me, sad that I'm causing him stress but happy that he cares about me that much. God, I love Kurt so much. So much that it even scares me sometimes… If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do with myself. I couldn't cope; I would honestly go mad. I know that we're only young, and we 'can't possibly be in love', but if this isn't love I don't know what is. If we're not in love already, I can't wait until we are.

"Kurt, listen. I won't let anything happen to either of us. I would never put you through anything like that, I promise. I love you too much for that." I told Kurt very firmly, my voice cracking a little as tears came to my eyes. I heard Kurt give a small sigh of relief and satisfaction; he had been moved by what I'd said, but that was the least I could do. He moves me every single day, over and over again, just by being Kurt.

I remember the feeling I'd had in the Warblers' Hall when he sang Blackbird… I had known that I liked Kurt, maybe even as more than a friend, but that was the day I realised that I felt something deep for him. Something really deep that had to be acted on. So I kissed him, and it was the most beautiful, most perfect, most amazing thing I'd ever done, not to mention the smartest. We have been falling deeper and deeper in love every day since then, even through the ups and downs that life brings.

I was awakened from my pleasant day dream by my Dad's amused snort at what I'd just said, jeering at Kurt and I from the front seat. I scowled at my father, picturing Kurt's face, a mixture of anger, hurt, and confusion at how someone could act that way towards their own son.

I hated my father. I hated him almost as much as I loved Kurt, hated the way he made me feel, the way he made Kurt feel…. I hated him.

He was so busy concentrating on laughing at me that he seemed to forget he was driving the car, and we began to drift into the other lane. He was lucky there were no other cars on this road at this time of night, or we'd probably have been dead already. "Dad. Dad keep your eyes on the road!" He looked back at me and grinned, then swerved the steering wheel violently without even looking back to the road.

The car spun straight off the road, over a grassy patch, and skidded to a halt on another road just the other side. The traffic on this road was just a few yards away from us, getting ever closer. "Dad! WATCH OUT!"

Time seemed to stop, my drunken father still laughing like a madman in the driver's seat, the car we'd stopped in front of slamming its breaks on but still hurtling towards us, unable to stop. I heard Kurt gasp on the other end, "_KUR-"_ I began to call his name, tell him I loved him, but then the car slammed into my door with a crash and a sickening scrape of metal, the breath being knocked out of me as my body was thrown sideways, seatbelt cutting into my skin. Windows shattered all over us, slicing my exposed skin in a thousand places, and the car was still spinning. As my body rebounded back, my head hit of the side of the door with a wet crack, and the phone flew from my hand. I wanted to grab it back, tell Kurt that I was okay and he didn't need to worry, but I couldn't seem to move my body. I screamed out in pain, shock, and frustration, as the car finally toppled into a ditch at the other side of the road. Then my world turned black.

* * *

Howard Nelson slammed his brakes on as he saw a car fly over the grassy bank and skid onto the road. The car in front of him did the same, but they had been travelling faster and had less time to think. Howard's heart seemed to stop and time slowed down, as he saw the car in front slam into the other at almost full speed, gasping aloud as his wife, Sandra, jerked awake at the sudden stop.

The car that had just flown over the grass spun and rolled across the road, windows shattering and airbags inflating. The car that had seconds ago been in front skidded off in the other direction, coming to a halt with a little less damage than the one now lying in a ditch at the other end of the road. Howard heard a heart-wrenching scream from inside that car, and before he knew what he was doing he was unclipping his seatbelt and running across the road towards it. His wife, nursing experience jumping to the front of her mind, was doing the same but heading for the other car. As he reached it he gasped, hand flying to his mouth.

The view was sickening. All the windows were busted, and the metal of the car bent and twisted from the collision and subsequent damage. But that wasn't the worst part, what really made him feel awful was the people inside, and the amount of blood they had lost. The inside of the car was trashed too, with a lean, sickly looking man lying at an awkward angle over the steering wheel. He was still breathing, but was obviously unconscious. A large shard of glass, apparently from the windscreen, was sticking out of his leg as blood gushed from the wound, and his arm looked unnatural, obviously badly broken. Howard looked into the back seat, and saw a teenage boy with dark curly hair and a pained expression. He was slumped against the mangled door which had obviously taken most of the impact, and blood was pouring at a dangerous pace from his head. He was paling already, and the blood he was losing from the many tiny glass cuts probably wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh my god… Sandra, get over here!" Howard called to his wife, who was helping a very shaken, slightly injured, but otherwise okay young woman clamber out of the other car. Sandra 'Sandy' Nelson helped the young woman lie down in the recovery position and ran over, dialling 911 as she did. "There are two of them in here, I think they're both unconscious…" Just then the car door next to the teenager began to fall in on the car, as Sandy and Howard grabbed it and heaved it to the side before it hurt the poor boy anymore. "Oh God there's so much blood… Where the hell did he even come from anyway? I didn't see him at all!" The car had literally just appeared out of nowhere. He glanced back in the front to the man lying there, his breathing looked as though it was causing him difficulty and was slowing down. "We need to get these two to the hospital…"

Howard and his wife worked at trying to move the two out of the car and the ditch while waiting for an ambulance to arrive. After a few minutes of hard work, the two were lying at the side of the now empty road, with Sandy checking them over as best she could. Howard thought he could hear a voice from somewhere, as if coming from a phone, but before he could investigate he heard sirens, the ambulance as well as two police cars had arrived on the scene. Three paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards to the two damaged cars. As one helped the young woman into the back of the ambulance and started checking her over, the other two came to investigate the two that Howard had been helping. They looked concerned and as two loaded them into the ambulance, the third came over to talk to Howard and Sandy.

"Thank you for your help. They are all alive for now, but we need to get them to the hospital as soon as possible. They could have a concussion, the young man seems to have a broken rib or two, and his father has a badly broken arm. The air bag may have saved the young woman, but both men are suffering with serious blood loss." One of the other paramedics called to him, and as he turned back to the Nelsons, he said quickly, "I have to hurry, but you two will need to give a statement about this accident. Please go and speak to one of the officers over there. Thanks again." He turned away, got in the ambulance, started up the siren again and drove off, leaving Howard and Sandy to explain the night's horrific events to the police.

* * *

When the Hudson-Hummel family arrived at the hospital, Kurt was silent and pale, eyes wide and lip almost chewed off. Finn was quiet and anxious, but trying to support Kurt as best he could. He felt extremely awkward, he hadn't always been the best friend possible to Blaine, and although they were in Glee Club together and Blaine spent a lot of time at their house with Kurt, the two hadn't exactly _bonded._

They walked up to the front desk, where a chirpy looking receptionist smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Finn slightly. "Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked the question brightly, sitting up a little straighter and batting her eyelashes at Finn. Finn turned a little pink from the attention and smiled charmingly, but Carole stepped in and slapped him on the arm.

"We're here to see Blaine Anderson; he was picked up by an ambulance about a half hour ago, after a car accident?" Carole explained to the receptionist, 'Melissa' it said on her badge, who was starting to look through her computer database. She scanned a page quickly, and then looked up again at the anxious visitors.

"I believe he and his father are still in the ER, can I ask what your relationship to them is?"

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt said quietly to Melissa, staring blankly into the abyss that was his mind. Kurt didn't like simply calling him his boyfriend, they were so much more that that. _Soulmates, _Kurt thought, _He's my soulmate. _

He snapped back to reality when Melissa said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I can't let you see them right now. I can only let you in if you're directly related." She bit her lip, looking awkward and genuinely sorry; staring at the slender boy who looked like someone had just made him kick a puppy. Kurt shook his head, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn't quite know what. He had to see Blaine, had to see he was okay, had to hold him in his arms and comfort him, he just had to. Didn't Melissa understand? Blaine was so important to Kurt; their relationship was stronger than any 'directly related' person's.

"Please, I have to see him! I have to!" Kurt begged Melissa, who was looking flustered and very apologetic. "Please, you don't understand…" Kurt put his face in his hands and started crying, gaining a few concerned looks from other people in the waiting room. Burt put his arm round Kurt and squeezed him reassuringly, then looked back to Melissa. He knew what it was like to have someone you love so much in danger.

"Isn't there anything we can do? My son has been very affected by the accident, he was on the phone at the time he had to sit there and listen to it! And I'm sure Blaine would have no objections to seeing Kurt!"

"Sir I'm very sorry, but it's hospital policy… It's not my place to allow you to go in there… I…" She was looking across desperately at her colleague who shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the people she was talking to.

At this point Finn leaned across the desk, got close into the young woman's startled face, and said in a deep voice, "Look… I know it'll be difficult but if you could just, I don't know, pull some strings and get Kurt in there… I think I could make it up to you." He gave her a slow smile, and she sighed, her breath hitching slightly.

"I…" She looked at each member of the Hudson-Hummel family in turn, and then sighed again, "Fine. But only, uh, Kurt. Come this way, and if anybody asks, then you're Blaine's cousin."

Kurt looked up and gave her a hopeful smile, then hugged Finn. Finn patted his step-brother's back and smiled again at Melissa. Finn, Burt, and Carole all took a seat at the edge of the room, as Kurt practically hopped down the corridor after Melissa. It was a seemingly eternal walk to get to the small room located in the emergency section of the hospital, and Kurt took a long, deep breath before stepping inside.

The room was small, with two beds at either side of the room. It smelled fresh, but there was also the strong smell of anaesthetics and other chemicals. Kurt put a hand to his mouth as he stared across the room at Blaine's figure, lying in a bundle of bandages and blankets, an oxygen tube going into his nose. He looked so delicate and broken lying there on that bed, cuts all over his body, a bloody bandage around his head and bruises all over his chest. He was asleep, but judging by the pained expression on his face, it was neither deep nor peaceful.

"Blaine…" Kurt said aloud, and the curly haired boy's eyes fluttered gently. He went to roll over and then groaned in pain, eyes snapping wide open. "Blaine!" Kurt ran over to him and grabbed his hand, searching the boy's face for any more signs of pain.

Blaine rubbed his eyes with his free hand, wincing at the pain that was caused in his ribs by moving his arms, and whispered, "Kurt?" He saw the older boy's face relax at this, giving his hand a squeeze. "Kurt, I was so worried…"

"You were worried? _You?"_ Kurt looked immensely shocked and confused. "Why the hell were you worrying about me? I was worried about you, Blaine. I was so terrified that I'd never see you again." A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, Kurt. I promised you, didn't I? I would never put you through losing me. Never." He reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine, I love you so much…" Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's forehead, who sighed and shut his eyes, revelling in the familiar warmth of Kurt's body being so close. "I couldn't believe it when I heard it. It was like somebody had just pulled the floor out from beneath me. I heard a crash, and the glass breaking, and then that awful noise metal makes when it's scraping against other metal…. And then your scream. I swear, I will never forget that for as long as I live. Your scream broke my heart Blaine. I'm just so glad that you're okay…"

"Kurt I'm so sorry! I can't believe that you had to sit there and listen to it… I should have stopped my dad, should have stood up to him… I'm such a baby, and I'm so sorry for that Kurt, I really am. This is all my fault." Tears began to form in Blaine's eyes, but before they could fall, Kurt was kissing them away, whispering again to Blaine.

"Sshhh… Shh Blaine, it's not your fault at all. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have unloaded all that on you while you were in this state anyway; I just needed to get it off my chest. Let's just forget about it all okay? You're alive and here with me and that's all that matters. Forever."

"Forever," repeated Blaine, and Kurt pressed his forehead against his, finally capturing his lips in a deep and loving kiss. Kurt finally felt at home with his feet firmly on the ground, for the first time since he had heard the crash, the glass, the metal, and the scream.

* * *

**This was originally a 2 parter, but I have recently decided to continue it, so that's why the end of this chapter was very ... well, endy. :)**

**Thanks again for reading, and reviews are greatly welcomed!**


	3. Heads Up!

Just a heads-up, I have decided to continue this fic into a multi chap instead of a two-parter.

The next chapter is written, and the next couple are planned out so updates soon!

I just need to edit and type it up, then I'll post it either later tonight or tomorrow.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he walked down the long hospital corridors back towards the waiting room. To say he was relieved would be an enormous understatement. Although he was shaken up badly by the night's events, and was still very worried about Blaine's wellbeing, he was indescribably happy that he was alive and awake.

He turned the corner into a small, drab room, filled with plastic green chairs and stacks of old magazines. Burt, Carole, and Finn immediately rose out of their seats with concern filled faces, but all visibly relaxed when they saw the smile on Kurt's.

"Blaine is awake, and although he has some pretty bad injuries, he's not too bad. They want to run some tests overnight, but the doctor said he stands a good chance of being absolutely fine!" Kurt explained this in a rush, and But all but ran over to him when he was done, engulfing him in a huge bear hug.

Burt had tried not to let it show too much, but he had been absolutely petrified about Blaine. Not only had Burt taken an immediate liking to the polite, funny, and genuinely interesting boy, but he was also deeply grateful for everything Blaine had done for Kurt. Since meeting Blaine, not only had Kurt managed to defeat his bullies, but he had undeniably changed into a much more confident, happy, and responsible young adult. As much as it pained Burt to admit it, his little boy had grown up. Although Kurt and Blaine were still young, Burt could see without a shadow of a doubt that they were meant to be, and would almost definitely spend the rest of their lives together.

"Thank God for that…" muttered Burt once he had released his son, "Poor kid. I swear, as soon as his Dad get's out of here, I'm gonna give him a reason to come back in. How can anyone be _that_ stupid and pigheaded?! No good son of a-"

"Okay, Dad! Your heart, calm down." Kurt interrupted his seething father and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. Ever since Burt's near-fatal heart attack, Kurt had been taking extra care not to let his dad worry or stress too much over anything. And although Kurt totally agreed with everything Burt was saying, he didn't want him to end up in his own hospitable bed because of it. "Look, I know Blaine's dad is… irresponsible," Burt rolled his eyes in a 'you think?' kind of way, but Kurt continued nonetheless, "but you getting angry about it won't help anybody."

Burt hesitated, his nostrils flaring and fists clenched, before sighing in defeat and slumping down into the nearest chair. "You're right kiddo. Always are, just like your mom. It just angers me so much to see a good kid like Blaine having to go through hell, just because his dad's an ignorant ass." Carole rubbed Burt's shoulder soothingly, and Burt leant his head against her hand. Kurt smiled at the gesture; it made him so glad to see his father in love again.

"Come on," Carole prompted, "It's getting late, and Finn and Kurt have school in the morning. Let's go." She pulled Burt up and gestured for Finn to follow as she pulled the Hudson-Hummels out and on their way home. They were all exhausted after the night's events, which had drained them both physically and emotionally, and they all just wanted to see their beds. On the drive home, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little guilty for his previously cheerful mood. Blaine was in _hospitable _for crying out loud, and Kurt had just been bouncing around as if he'd won a Tony. He leant his head against the car window and stared out blankly at the road rushing by. He was so relieved Blaine was okay, but it was still so painful to see him in that state. Plus, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for not doing something in the first place to stop Blaine's dad.

When the car finally pulled up outside the Hudmels' home, Kurt all but crawled out of the car and upstairs into his room, slamming the door behind him. Carole cast a worried glance at her husband, who shrugged in confusion, and decided to follow Kurt upstairs.

She knocked on the door quietly, and as the only reply was a muffled "Nghh…", Carole decided to enter anyway. She found Kurt lying face down diagonally across his bed, shoes still on. He hadn't even bothered to turn on his light. Carole was shocked and a little confused at Kurt's sudden change of mood, but after such an emotionally jarring night, it wouldn't take much to cause that. And judging the situation, Carole was 99% sure she knew what had caused it.

"It's not your fault you know." Kurt was a little shocked by Carole's sudden and blunt statement, but decided to pretend he hadn't heard. Carole sat at the end of the bed, and elaborated on her initial comment. "I know what you're thinking. You feel like you should have, or could have, done more to stop Mr Anderson. But you're wrong, Kurt."

At this, Kurt rolled over and sat up, straightening his rumpled outfit slightly, before looking at Carole expectantly.

"Honey," she gently continued, "Mr Anderson is a grown man. You're seventeen. Plus, he's violent at the best of times, and tonight was intoxicated. Trying to stop him would have not only been stupid, but also dangerous. And pointless."

"Pointless?" Kurt choked out, tears springing to his eyes, "Blaine could have _died _tonight, Carole. He very nearly lost his life. So even if I there was a chance of me getting beaten up by his dad, I might have stopped him. Blaine and I could have done it together, and he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had -" Kurt let out a strangled sob, and Carole put a comforting arm around him. "If he had died tonight," Kurt finally managed to squeak out, "I honestly do not know what I would have done."

Carole's heart melted at the sight of this broken boy in her arms. She could understand completely why he would be so upset, and wanted desperately to help him.

"Look, Kurt. I understand why you would feel like this. But what's done is done, and the important part is that Blaine is alive and will get better soon. Stop worrying about what could have been, and focus on helping Blaine now. Have some courage."

Kurt gave a short laugh at that, more like a bark really, and a broken smile appeared through his tears. "That's exactly what Blaine would say. Courage. It's sort of his mantra."

"Well then," Carole smiled at Kurt's lifted spirits, "best honour his mantra and cheer up, huh?" She nudged Kurt's shoulder with her own and he looked down at his clasped hands.

"Thank you Carole." Kurt whispered, glancing up to see her smiling at him. He really was grateful to have this caring and genuine woman in his life. She hugged him tightly, before slipping out of his room and leaving him to get some rest.

When Carole arrived in the living room downstairs, Burt asked her how Kurt was doing. "He's not too bad," she explained, taking a seat on the sofa opposite her husband, "obviously he's very shaken up, and was upset that he didn't stand up to Mr Anderson. I talked with him though and I think he's better now, if still obviously upset after tonight."

"Those two have had to go through so much in their short lives, you know." Burt pondered, staring down at the coffee table. "I feel so sorry for them. They've each lost parents in one way or another, and had to deal with discrimination and bullying just because of who they are. It's a good thing they have each other." Burt sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Obviously he was wary of his son's relationship, and a little sad to see him growing up, but he was still so glad that Kurt was with Blaine. Kurt deserved somebody in his life like Blaine, and even if Burt found immense joy in scaring the kid, he really was a good guy.

Carole seemed to be able to tell all of this in her husband, and she gave him a knowing smile. "They really are in love. Strongest couple I've ever seen; a lot more so than Finn and Rachel." Burt looked even more distressed at this, so Carole decided to add, "That's a good thing, by the way. A very, very good thing."

* * *

**Short-ish chapter, but there you go. Kind of a bridge between the initial story and now my continuation of it. **

**So, do you think I should carry on or not? Please let me know in a review, and I'd love to hear your thoughts of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! This chapter has been written about six times, and this version is actually totally different to my first draft 0.0 My friend said that it felt a bit filler-y, but that isn't what I was going for with it so I just thought I'd explain.**

**This chapter is all about how Kurt is coping with almost losing Blaine, and it opens up some of his fears and insecurities. There isn't much Blaine, and it largely takes place inside Kurt's mind, but it's very important to know how much this has affected Kurt. I promise that the next chapter will have more plot development and more Klaine interaction, though.**

**I also wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone currently paying any attention at all to this story, I really appreciate it Don't forget to leave a review at the end to let me know your opinions or criticisms or anything else you want to share!**

Chapter 4

The next day at school, all Kurt could think about was Blaine. He couldn't concentrate in lessons, kept zoning out of conversations, and Finn had to keep explaining to everyone where Blaine was because Kurt couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

Despite his chat with Carole the previous night, Kurt was still in a bit of a downer.

In his final class, Kurt chewed the end of his pen nervously and kept glancing up at the clock. He had no idea what the teacher was actually going on about; something along the lines of chemical bonds and particle models. Kurt leant back in his chair at the back of the classroom and looked at the clock yet again. It read 15:47 - 13 minutes until freedom and Kurt could get on his way to visit Blaine again.

These were going to be the longest 13 minutes of his life, Kurt decided.

The teacher just kept rambling on and on and on… Kurt looked around and realised that nobody in the entire room was actually paying any attention to the excessively boring woman at the front. One girl had her phone out not-so-discreetly beneath the table; two boys were in the middle of a heated game of hangman; most of the class were whispering or even having full out conversations; and a blonde girl towards the edge of the room was asleep with her friend drawing a moustache onto her face. It was at times like these when Kurt really missed Dalton Academy. The lessons there were harder, yet infinitly more interestring and engaging. Teachers there actually cared about their students' educations, and the boys were all eager to succeed. Kurt would come out of class feeling like he had genuinely achieved and learned something, a large sense of accomplishment from actually gaining something from his time there.

At McKinley, he was usually just pleased to have made it through the lesson without dying of sheer boredom.

Finally, the last bell rang. Kurt grabbed his bag and fled from the room at break-neck speed whilst sending a mass-text to all his fellow New Directions:

_Not coming to Glee today - got to see Blaine! Kurt x_

Kurt drove swiftly but carefuly to the hospital, trying to push away the vivid memories of listening to Blaine's accident. Hearing the blood-curdling scream that had ripped through his heart and soul… Kurt was so distracted by it that he stalled his Navigator pulling off from a set of lights, the groan of the engine as it died reminding him harshly of the creek of metal as it collided, bent, and fell apart…

Kurt took a deep, cleansing breath, restarted the engine, and shook those thoughts from his skull. They weren't going to help him at all. He tried to think of more pleasant things, such as the fact that he would soon be seeing Blaine again, as he continued the short drive to the hospital.

When he arrived, Kurt all but skipped inside, eager to visit his boyfriend again and find out the results of the tests he had been having overnight. He stepped up to the receptionist, silently grateful that it was a different woman to the night before. He stated "Kurt Hummel, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson?"

The receptionist looked up at this, startled when Kurt mentioned Blaine. Her expression shifted to a softer, pitying one, and sympathy filled her big green eyes. "Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this but…"

The look in her eyes and her opening sentence told Kurt everything he needed and never wanted to know; this was not good news. He had heard that tone of voice before, ten years ago when Kurt had lost his mother to cancer.

"…Blaine Anderson is dead. He passed away peacefully in his sleep last night."

Kurt felt the air get knocked out of his lungs; he stumbled away from the desk and choked slightly, feeling like a freight train had just knocked him off his feet.

He also felt an overwhelming sense of de ja vu - this was the exact same feeling of despair and loss that Kurt had felt the night before, as he clutched his mobile phone to his ear in a desperate attempt to hear his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. He wasn't. Was he? He had seemed so alive and well last night! Albeit he was severely injured, but he wasn't _dying_ was he?

Kurt couldn't remember. The walls were spinning as he stumbled backwards, tears starting the fall from his wide eyes. He put a hand up to his mouth as he gasped for air and his choking sobs strangled him. His vision clouded over, and suddenly the world was going black. There was a strong sensation of falling... Falling until the darkness swallowed him whole.

...

"Hummel? Mr Hummel! WAKE UP! Class is over! I know that Shakespeare may not be the most _captivating_ topic for you, but please try to stay conscious during future lessons!"

The shrill voice of Kurt's English Lit teacher startled him awake, and he gasped on the air as he looked around, blinking frantically as he tried to get a grasp on what was going on. How was he back in this classroom? He looked up at the clock. It was just past 4 o clock. But that was impossible, because just a few minutes ago (or in the future, depending how you look at it) Kurt was-

_The hospital. The darkness. Falling. 'Blaine Anderson is dead'._

Kurt groaned as the memory of the dream hit him and- Oh. OH. It had all been a dream. Just a crazy nightmare conjured up by his tired and slightly morbid imagination.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt's eyes refocused on his surroundings and he looked up at his teacher's concerned face, before breaking out into a huge grin.

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful, actually! It was just a dream! Blaine's alive! Thanks, Mrs Tolbert!" and with that, Kurt grabbed his bag for the second time (or so he had thought) that day, and raced out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Mrs Tolbert behind.

_Thank Fuck for that... _Kurt thought, and he made a much happier journey to the hospital compared to the one in his nightmare.

When he arrived, he was slightly anxious as he checked in, praying to a God he didn't believe in that his dream wouldn't come true.

Luckily, the receptionist directed him to room 157, and did not inform him his boyfriend was dead. Doing an internal victory dance, Kurt set off down the sterile hallways in search of Blaine's room. It took him a while to navigate the web of corridors, and it brought him back to when he had first transfered to Dalton. He had found it extremely difficult in the first few weeks to work out one corridor from the next, but with Blaine's help he had eventually gotten the hang of it.

Finally, Kurt came across a corridor with rooms starting at number 150. He picked up his pace and almost ran along, towards the seventh door, where he skidded to a halt. He took a moment to make sure he looked presentable, then knocked gently on the door.

Kurt strained his ears, but heard no reply from within.

He knocked again, but still to no avail. Huffing slightly with impatience (It seemed like the universe was determined to stop him getting to Blaine) Kurt decided to enter uninvited.

He slowly opened the door and peeked around it to make sure that he wasn't barging in on anything or anyone, but found the room empty apart from Blaine.

Kurt's heart warmed at the sight of his boyfriend, even if he was wrapped in bandages and strapped to life support machines. As Kurt moved into the room and pushed the door silently closed again, he realised that Blaine's eyes were closed in a seemingly peaceful slumber.

And he was certainly, totally, beautifully alive.

**Mwahaha… You thought Blaine was dead… *evil laugh***


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt spent the next half hour at Blaine's bedside, letting him sleep; he did after all need as much rest as possible in order to recuperate quickly.

After a while however, Blaine began to sweat and writhe in the bed, tangling his legs in the blanket and fisting the sheets at his sides. His face pulled into a grimace as he let out an animalistic growl, and Kurt looked around frantically as if there would be a big sign on the wall telling him what to do. When Blaine's moans of pain started getting louder, Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up! It's okay, you're safe…" Blaine's eyes shot open as fast as lightning and he sucked in a sharp gasp, sweat running off his curls and chest heaving. "I'm here, you're okay," Kurt reassured him, wiping the sweat off Blaine's brow and soothing him, at the same time running his eyes up and down Blaine's body to try and find the source of pain.

Blaine had fresh bandages around his head, but Kurt could still see evidence of a pretty serious wound above his right ear. There was a dark purple bruise around his temple and eye, as well as smatterings of bruises down his chest and left side, where apparently he had a broken rib. They were still awaiting test results to see if there was any major internal damage. On top of all this, Blaine was covered pretty much head to toe in cuts, some tiny, some deep gashes, from where the glass shards pierced his once flawless skin.

Blaine apparently noticed Kurt's close scrutiny of his body, because he reached out with a shaky hand and took Kurt's in comfort. "Hey. I know that look Kurt, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Trauma I guess."

"I could have stopped this. Could have stopped him." Kurt whispered, now staring blankly off into the corner, focusing on nothing except the overwhelming feeling of guilt at seeing Blaine's injuries; both physical and mental. His lip quivered as he thought back to his conversation with Carole, but he just couldn't believe that what she had said was true. If he was a _real _man, not just some scrawny little wimp then he could have stopped Mr Anderson, could have saved Blaine. Blaine was probably going to break up with him after he had recovered, when he realised that Kurt was nothing worth keeping and couldn't even stand up to an old drunk.

"Kurt, just stop it." Blaine snapped, pulling Kurt around to face him. Blaine didn't look angry, just disappointed and worried. "You know you couldn't have done any more than you did! It doesn't matter that I got a little hurt; I'm still alive aren't I? And I'm much happier that it was me he hurt instead of you."

"How can you say that?! How can you not hate me for letting this happen? Why have you not just broken up with me?"

"Because I love you, Kurt. That means I can never hate you."

The simple words made Kurt's stomach twist and his heart explode with feelings, how the hell had he ended up with someone as perfect as Blaine? Although he hadn't fully forgiven himself, at least he was a lot happier knowing Blaine definitely still loved him.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered, and leaned down to press a loving kiss to Blaine's lips. "So, how is your dad?" Kurt asked cautiously, he wasn't sure whether Blaine would want to talk about him or not.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "He's suffered some pretty bad head injuries. Still in a coma." The muscles in Blaine's jaw moved as he gritted his teeth, clearly seething at the thought of his father. "Serves him right, dumbass bastard. I can't believe what he said to you Kurt. And when he pushed you… I could have killed him. Then he went and nearly did it himself, dragging me along with him…" Kurt winced a little at Blaine's words, but he could sympathise with him. He was about ready to kill George Anderson too. "I hope he wakes up though," added Blaine, "because then I'll get a chance to say everything he needs to hear. How much he's fucked up my life and how miserable he makes me. I don't even care if he kicks me out, there's no way in hell I'm living with him again now anyway. Rather be homeless."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's knuckles soothingly. "Hmm… Well you can always come and stay with me. If my dad says no I'll hide you in my closet!" Kurt grinned mischievously and Blaine chuckled.

"If there's room between your mountains of clothes that is!" Added Blaine cheekily, earning a mock-slap from Kurt. It felt good for both boys to be laughing and joking together again; as if they were almost back to normal.

But just then, the happy bubble was popped as a swift knock sounded against the door and a short ginger nurse bustled in, clipboard and various bottles of pills in her arms.

"Good afternoon, Mr Anderson, how are you feeling?" she asked in a bright voice, stepping up to the edge of Blaine's bed opposite Kurt.

"I'm okay thank you, not much different from this morning." Blaine gave a charming smile and Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's gentlemanly response.

"I'm glad to hear it." replied the nurse, returning Blaine's smile warmly. "Your test results show no signs of damage to your internal organs or anything else particularly. However, car accidents can be traumatic for your body as well as your mind, so the doctor has prescribed these pills for the next month. They will just make sure the recovery runs smoothly, and help with pain and such. We expect to keep you in just for one more night, then you're free to go!"

Blaine and Kurt let out simultaneous sighs of relief, and looked at each other with gleams of happiness in their eyes. One single thought was running through Kurt's mind; BLAINE IS OKAY. He has no lasting damage; he can come home tomorrow; he will get better.

"Thank you so much." Blaine said with a grin, as the nurse placed the pills on his bedside table and rearranged the flowers in the little vase by the window. She gave the boys one more smile before turning to leave.

Just as she got to the door however, she turned back and said, "Oh, in case you were wondering, your father's condition hasn't changed. It seems that due to the alcohol in his system at the time of the accident, his body has decided to shut down for a while in order to cope and mend itself."

Blaine considered slowly, considering this. Kurt searched his face for any signs of sadness, but failed. It pained Kurt to see that George had caused so much misery in Blaine's life that he could care so little about his wellbeing.

"So… when will he wake up?" Blaine asked.

"We aren't sure." And with that, she left the room.

Blaine looked back to Kurt, but found his boyfriend with a blank, slightly pained expression. "Kurt?" He pulled his brows together in confusion as Kurt let out a small, shaky breath, memories flooding around him.

"_I don't understand what you're saying, when is he going to wake up?" Kurt shook his head in confusion and clenched his folded arms closer to his chest as he tried to process what the doctor had just told him. He had talked about a heart attack, arrhythmia, comatose… All Kurt wanted to know was when he could get his father back. _

"_We don't know." The doctor replied morosely, and he left with a small nod. Kurt barely registered him leaving though, and didn't feel Mr Schue's comforting hand press onto his shoulder. The walls were spinning and the floor was an ocean, pulling him around and trying to knock him over. His dad was in a coma, almost dead… and Kurt couldn't do a thing about it._

Kurt snapped out of his flashback when Blaine tugged on his arm. That was one of his worst memories, the day when his father fell into a coma, and it was unnerving for it to happen again to a man that he didn't love, but virtually hated.

"Sorry," muttered Kurt when he realised Blaine's pitying expression.

"No, don't be. I know it reminds you of what happened to your dad. It's okay." Blaine patted Kurt's arm, who sniffled and yawned widely. Blaine thought the action was adorable, but he couldn't deny he was a little anxious about the black bags under Kurt's eyes and the amount he was yawning.

"Kurt, are you tired? How much sleep have you had over the last couple of days?"

"About four hours total. It's hard to sleep when I know you're in here." Kurt bit his lip and attempted to swallow another yawn, but failed miserably.

"Okay, come here." Blaine scooted over as best he could on the bed, pulling Kurt down to lie next to his right side. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could describe the feeling of euphoria at being back in one another's arms. "God it's been too long since I cuddled you. You can sleep in here until the nurses come kick you out."

And that's exactly what Kurt did.

**OHMYGOD I can't believe how long it has been since I updated! :O School and dance and homework just take up all of my time now :/ But I'll try to keep updating as much as possible! **

**Reviews are wonderful, and they have magical homework finishing powers which means more time for me to write the next chapter ;)**


End file.
